тнe lαsт sυияise
by Frishy
Summary: una noche de borrachera los a unido de nuevo... pero eso sera suficiente para que el amor renazca? SasuSaku, NaruHina, de todo un poco... Cap. 4 up!... Perdon por la tardanza
1. ¿El alcohol nos reunio?

** тнə lαsт sυияisə**

**cap. 1**

**La larga y alborotada cabellera color azabache de un chico de escasos 19 años se asomo por debajo de las sabanas. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro debía experimentar una resaca de las buenas.**

**Intento incorporarse pero un agudo dolor en el costado derecho de su cuerpo lo obligo a volver a recostarse.**

**¿Qué paso? Murmuró mientras se tallaba los ojos con fuerza.**

**No recordaba haber tenido una resaca tan molesta desde hacia ya 2 años en una fiesta en casa de Naruto, su mejor amigo, esa ves bebieron tanto que a la mañana siguiente amanecieron tirados afuera de la casa.**

**Agito su cabeza con rudeza como para disipar esos pensamientos de su mente.**

**Volvió a incorporarse haciendo caso omiso del persistente dolor en su costado. Sentía mas frío del que comúnmente se sentía con el leve aire que lograba filtrarse a través de la pequeña abertura de la ventana, como si de pronto recordara algo, el chico alzo la sabana... era obvio que sintiera frío: no tenia nada de ropa encima.**

**La ropa regada a todo lo largo y ancho de la habitación hacia notar que la fiesta había durado mas de lo previsto, ante este pensamiento una sonrisa curvo sus delgados labios. Las fiestas siempre acababan así para el, siempre con una chica distinta y siempre las olvidaba al día siguiente, pero esta vez era diferente.**

**¿Y quien sera la afortunada?- murmuro acercándose lentamente al bulto envuelto en sabanas que aun dormía a su lado. Levanto la sabana apenas lo suficiente para ver su rostro, y un largo y rosado cabello se deslizo por entre sus dedos cual chorro de agua. Bajó la sabana con brusquedad volviendo a tapar su rostro, miles de pensamientos se agolparon en su mente mientras su corazón latía cada vez con mas fuerza. Se tumbo a un lado de ella con la mirada fija en el techo. ¿Cómo es posible?-gruño-**

**La mayoría de las chicas están muertas por mi, la mayoría mas no todas, y de todas las chicas que se encontraban en esta fiesta tenia que haber llegado hasta la cama justamente con ella, la única chica en toda konoha que me ha rechazado. Aunque... no siempre fue así.**

**Tal vez un poco borroso y confuso, pero aun vivo el recuerdo de "esa" Sakura, la Sakura que estaba enamorada de mi y a la que yo siempre rechacé daba vueltas en mi mente.**

**La insultaba, la trataba mal, me burle de sus sentimientos y hasta llegue a verla como un total y completo estorbo y a pesar de todo eso ella siguió amándome, me amo todo el tiempo que estuve con Orochimaru y pensaba que así seria a mi regreso, pero no, ella se había dado cuenta y por fin me daba lo que merecía aunque no se detuvo ni un momento a pensar si yo había cambiado de opinión acerca de ella. Intente acercarme a ella por todos lo medios posibles pero siempre era el mismo resultado: un desaire, una mirada furtiva... sin brillo.**

**Con el tiempo la vi muy allegada a Naruto, mi mejor amigo era su novio, sabia que a el le gustaba desde siempre pero nunca lo habría pensado de ella... pero de todo lo que hizo, lo que mas me dolió fue aquella vez en que la vi entrar por la puerta de mi casa, una esperanza creció en mi talvez ella habría retomado su amor hacia mi, pero no... estaba saliendo con Itachi... mi hermano mayor. Eso si era un golpe fuerte a mi orgullo y desde ese momento, cada chica que a pasado por mi vida a sido por ella, en un vano intento de convencerme de que ella se pierde de estar conmigo pero ahora henos aquí los 2 juntos... en la misma cama...**

* * *

**_Bien... ese fue el primer capitulo espero que les guste... espero opiniones, criticas, y todo lo k sea k venga de ustedes..._**

**_Frida_**


	2. ¿Armamos el rompecabezas?

_En el capitulo anterior: después de una fiesta en casa de Sasuke, el y Sakura amanecen juntos en la cama... pero al parecer eso no esta bien..._

* * *

**Cap. 2**

****

**Giro un poco hacia ella, pero esta vez le dieron la bienvenida 2 verdes y adormilados ojos, sus miradas se toparon un momento.**

**-Sasuke-. Murmuro la chica antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos.**

**El chico lanzo un suspiro de alivio -Menos mal, se ha dormido de nuevo-**

**Apenas le dio tiempo de terminar la frase, cuando un largo y estridente grito hizo retumbar la casa hasta los cimientos.**

**¡SASUKEEEEE!**

**Sasuke volteo y vio una Sakura roja como un tomate y con una mueca en su rostro que haría que cualquiera prendiera una vela por el bien de Sasuke.**

**Tranquila Sakura ¿quieres que el vecindario piense que te estoy asesinando?- musito el chico con una voz lo mas tranquila que pudo.**

**¿qué a pasado?- pregunto la pelirosa ignorando el comentario de Sasuke-.**

**Sasuke le dirigio una mirada de reojo- Hemos bebido de mas y...- el chico no dijo nada mas.**

**Y? Y?... hemos hecho algo de lo que arrepentirnos? –Sakura parecía acribillarlo a preguntas, muy impaciente se puse de pie ignorando completamente su falta de ropa.**

**Contéstame! No te quedes así callado como si no me entendieras –Regaño a Sasuke que se encontraba como embobado.**

**Los ojos de Sasuke no habían podido evitar voltear a verla, era tan hermosa ¿cómo había podido perderla?**

**Sakura intento seguir la línea de mirada de sus ojos... se dirigían hacia sus pechos, bajo la vista y se percato de que estaba desnuda. Volvió a soltar otro grito y con un rápido movimiento tomo la sabana que cubría a Sasuke y se envolvió en ella dejándolo a el sin la mas mínima protección**

**Al igual que como habia pasado con Sasuke, Sakura tenia la mirada fija en el , no podia creerlo, acababa de pasar la noche mas maravillosa de su vida y no se acordaba de nada ¡Maldito alcohol!**

**Bien –la fría y ronca voz de Sasuke rompió con sus pensamientos- esto responde tu pregunta? –Sakura se sonrojo y un timido "Si" salio por su boca, aparto su vista de Sasuke y le ofrecio un poco de sabana.**

**Siempre era el mismo y ella siempre había sido una tonta al pensar que podía cambiarlo, pero era mas tonta ahora al pensar que después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el la amaría y vivirían felices por siempre, eso solo pasaba en los cuentos, en los cuentos donde el príncipe es un caballero amoroso y tierno como Itachi, no un estudiante frío y serio como Sasuke. Pero a pesar de todo lo que Itachi le ofrecía, lo mucho que la quería, ella no se sentía bien estando con el no sentía nada mas que cariño de amigos y le molestaba seguir queriendo a Sasuke, le molestaba seguir siendo su "eterna enamorada", le molestaba estar ahí con el, pero mas le molestaba su actitud de indiferencia hacia ella. Sakura no puso evitarlo y una gruesa lagrima rodó por su mejilla-**

**¿Que te sucede? -Pregunto Sasuke con poco interés-**

**Na-aa-da, será mejor que busque mi ropa y me vaya de aquí –respondió Sakura poniéndose de pie con una almohada como escudo, dio un paso hacia delante y de inmediato una mueca de dolor surcó su rostro y cayo al suelo-**

**Sorprendido por la escena, Sasuke corrió a su lado, nunca la había visto actuar así de extraño. -Sakura, te encuentras bien? –le pregunto-**

**Alzando un poco el rostro, la chica musito un débil pero claro "te odio"**

**Sasuke le dirigio una mirada llena de extrañeza –Te he preguntado si te encuantras bien, no entiendo a que viene esa respuesta¿te duele algo? -volvio a preguntar con toda la tranquilidad y educación posible-**

**Lo hicimos una y otra vez durante toda la noche ¿dónde crees que me duele? -La expresión en el rostro de Sakura era una mezcla de dolor, claro esta, enojo y un pequeño pero notable matiz de diversión-**

**Lo siento, no tenia idea de que fuera tan doloroso después –Sasuke le tendio la mano para ayudarla a parar- tratare de ser mas delicado la proxima vez.**

**Si es que hay una proxima vez –gruño Sakura escudriñando la habitación en busca de su ropa, Sasuke se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios- Claro que habra una segunda vez- afirmo dándole un fugaz beso que la dejo perpleja-**

* * *

_Bien eso es todo espero que le aia gustado y pido una disculpa por tardar tanto, pero estuve hospitalizada oO y en los hospitales no hay computadoras xD asi k ps hasta hoy k sali puse actualizarlo... agradesco musho sus komentarios, me hacen sentir imxtante o y otra diskulpa x la m!3rd d kap. k deje hoy pero aun no estoy bn repuesta... el proximo sera mas largo... lo prometo._

_Frida_


	3. No solo fuimos nosotros

**Cap. 3**

Despues de ese fugaz beso, Sakura tardo un tiempo en volver a la realidad y buscar su ropa.

-¿Sasuke?- Pregunto Sakura sonrojada-

-Dime- Le respondio el chico-

-No encuentro mi vestido- Sakura bajo la vista al suelo-

-¿Como no lo vas a encontrar, estoy de acuerdo en que esta algo desordenado pero no es imposible encontrarlo- La regaño Sasuke-

-Bueno, y por que no empiezas a ser algo caballeroso y me ayudas a buscarlo?- Le reprendio ella-

-Ok... buscare debajo de la cama, estoy seguro de que ahí esta-

Sasuke se puso de rodillas al frente de la cama y metió su mano en busca del vestido para volver a sacarla pero no con el dichoso vestido sino con un... ¿látigo, ambos se miraron con cara de extrañeza.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Sakura acercándose-

-Parece un... látigo- Le respondió Sasuke poniéndose de pie-

Sakura volteo a verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos y una mueca de "no lo puedo creer", Sasuke le respondió con la misma mueca y bajando un poco la almohada con la que se cubría. Tenia tres grandes marcas en la parte baja de la espalda.

-Y yo era el que te habia hecho daño- Dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo-

-Discúlpame- Dijo Sakura bajando la vista al suelo otra vez-

-Mmmm, tengo que pensar en si te disculpo o no- Contesto Sasuke sobandose la espalda-

Sakura alzo la mirada extrañada.

Talvez... –Comenzó Sasuke acercándose a ella de una manera muy coqueta- Podría disculparte a cambio de un beso- Para cuando había acabado la frase, ya se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de Sakura-

-No Sasuke- Respondió Sakura dando un paso hacia atrás -Prefiero que no me disculpes- Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lagrimas que rápidamente reprimió cerrándolos con fuerza, pero cuando los abrió Sasuke ya no se encontraba enfrente de ella, sino que se dirigía hacia su closet de donde saco una gran camisa azul que le aventó a Sakura- Cúbrete... vamos a bajar- le dijo con un tono frío, completamente opuesto al que había usado en la frase pasada-

Sakura tomo la camisa y se la puso con rapidez mientras Sasuke salía del baño con unas bermudas.

-Se te ve bien- Dijo Sasuke cuando salían de la habitación-

-Me gustaría mas estar con mi ropa- Le respondió Sakura con un tono frío-

-No sabes cuantas se morirían por tenerla-

Sakura se limito a seguir bajando las escaleras sin responder, por que era claro que prefería estar con la ropa de Sasuke que con la suya.

También abajo la fiesta había durado largo tiempo.

El piso estaba lleno de botellas de todas las clases de licor habidos y por haber, vasos de unicel y colillas de cigarro. Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a la sala. En uno de los acolchonados y grandes sillones que había ahí Hinata y Naruto dormían, ambos se aferraban con fuerza uno del otro para evitar caerse. Llevaban poco mas de un año como novio y sin embargo su relación aun no pasaba de los besos y los abrazos, a excepción de una que otra caricia de vez en cuando. Hinata siempre había sido una chica tímida y aun no se sentía preparada para pasar a mas con el, y Naruto era el numero uno en sorprender a la gente, y valla que lo había hecho esta vez, cualquiera hubiera dicho que haría hasta lo imposible por hacer que Hinata se acostara con el y de haber sido eso imposible lo hubiera buscado con cualquier otra chica que se dejara, pero no, la había esperado y la esperaría mas si eso era lo que necesitaba. En verdad la quería.

En una mesa junto a los sillones Shino y Kiba habían dejado su juego de barajas a medias debido al sueño.

Neji y Tenten se encontraban tumbados en el piso cubiertos por algunos vasos y botellas. Ellos eran seguramente la pareja mas graciosa de todas. Neji era por lo menos 2 años mas chico que Tenten, pero cuando de seriedad se trataba podía llegar a ser mucho mas maduro que ella. Así que cuando les tocaba hacer alguna exposición juntos en el Instituto, eran las mejores y mas entretenidas.

Se dirigían hacia la puerta del comedor cuando una mueca de asco se dibujo en el rostro de Sakura

¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sasuke acercándose a ella por la espalda-

No, tengo ganas de... Vomitar!

Sakura salio corriendo esaleras arriba en busca del baño. Sasuke corrio detrás de ella, pero para su sorpresa no la encontro en el baño sino en el marco de la puerta de la habitaciond e Itachi, su hermano. Y al voltear la vista hacia Sakura se encontro con que sus 2 grandes ojos estaban cristalinos y brillantes por las lagrimas...

* * *

_MMM... talvez no es mas largooo O.o sorry!... ia prometooo ke el proximo si sera mas largo jeje... y spero k este aunk kortoo... les guste _


	4. Me estas confundiendo

**Cap 4**

En la cama se encontraban Itachi e Ino, dormidos, pero era mas que evidente lo que había sucedido en la noche.

-Tranquila, casi siempre acaba así- Sasuke se encontraba detrás suyo.

-Pero... –La voz de Sakura hacia notar que se esforzaba mucho por no romper en llanto. –Es mi novio ¿Sabes?-

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. -Lo se-

-Y esta con mi mejor amiga- Una brillante lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Es mi hermano ¿Sabes?- Sasuke intentaba imitar el tono de Sakura. Ella le dedico una mirada de enojo. –¿Y sabes que mas?- La voz de Sasuke ahora sonaba divertida- Pase la noche con su novia- El le devolvió la mirada cargada con el mismo sarcasmo de su voz y salió de la habitación.

Sakura se seco las lagrimas con la punta de la camisa , Sasuke tenia razón llorar por lo que veía no era mas que ser hipócrita, ella también había hecho lo mismo. El ver a Ino ahí tan indefensa hacia que le entraran unos infantiles deseos de gritarle que al fin ella, la pequeña y tímida Sakura Haruno había sido la vencedora y que tenia el mayor trofeo: a Sasuke.

Pero ni eso era verdad, sabia muy bien que Sasuke tenia fama de mujeriego y que nadie lograba cambiarlo y ella no seria la excepción. Tales pensamientos hicieron que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas otra vez, vaya día, aun no eran ni las diez de la mañana y ya había llorado mas de lo que lloraba en un mes, no quería llorar otra vez así que hizo una mueca y salió detrás de Sasuke.

Volvieron a bajar, esta vez buscando a Shikamaru y a Temari, ellos sabían donde estaban las llaves del auto de Sakura. Buscaron en todos los salones, en el patio, en los baños y no dieron con ellos.

-Mmm... que extraño, juraría que no vi cuando se fueron-

-Sasuke... no te acuerdas absolutamente de nada de lo que paso- Replico Sakura sarcásticamente.

Ignorando por completo ese comentario, Sasuke entro a la cocina un lugar poco ususal para buscar a alguien.

-Para Sasuke me estas mareando con tantas vueltas yo creo saber en donde están-

Sakura lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hasta una puerta debajo de las escaleras que se suponía debería estar cerrada con un pequeño mueble que ahora se encontraba tirado cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Sasuke libero su muñeca de la mano de Sakura y la detuvo justo cuando se disponía a bajar las escaleras hacia el disimulado sótano.

-¿Cómo sabes de este lugar? Se supone que mi hermano y yo lo ocultamos, es solo para "ocasiones especiales"-

Bueno pues creo que Itachi y yo hemos tenido algunas de esas "ocasiones especiales"- La voz de Sakura había perdido la seguridad del principio en la ultima palabra-

-¿En verdad quieres a mi hermano?-

Sakura se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Qué si lo quiero?, claro que lo quiero, el es... es muy lindo conmigo... yo en verdad le importo y... claro que lo quiero, no veo el por que de la pregunta-

-Hay una gran diferencia entre querer... y amar. Dime Sakura ¿tu me quieres o me amas?- Sasuke sujeto las tibias manos de Sakura entre las suyas.

-Yo...- Sakura se notaba nerviosa y las manos le sudaban. –No lo se-

-Vamos, esa no es una respuesta- Sakura puedo notar la cercanía de Sasuke, su aliento en su nuca le erizo el cabello, sintió sus labios muy cerca de los suyos, y pudo percibir su sabor un instante antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¡Wooow que lugar tan genial! No lo conocía- La figura de un chico de cabello rubio se encontraba al final de las escaleras observando con asombro el maravilloso lugar.

Apenas había dado un paso escaleras abajo cuando un fuerte abrazo lo detuvo.

-¿Sakura¿Qué pasa?-

Para Sakura ya era imposible contener su llanto y asi aferrada al niño en el que mas confiaba dejo que sus lagrimas rodaran libremente hacia sus hombros.

-El...- debido al estado en que se encontraba Sakura, sus palabras eran casi incomprensibles. –Me ha preguntado si lo que siento por el es amor o solo cariño de amigos-

-¿Y que le haz contestado?- Preguntó Naruto acariciándole tiernamente el cabello.

-Nada, he salido corriendo hacia arriba en cuanto te vi en las escaleras-

-Bueno Sakura, cálmate es solo una pregunta-

-No Naruto- Para ese entonces Sakura había dejado de llorar, pero su respiración aun no recobraba su ritmo normal. –Es que... la verdad no hemos hablado mucho-

Naruto arqueó una ceja –¿Entonces que han hecho?-

-El... me besó-Confesó Sakura hundiendo su rostro entre los brazos de Naruto.

-¡¿QUEEE?!- el grito de Naruto hizo que Sakura se separara un poco de el.

-¿Cómo se ha atrevido a besarte?- La rabia que experimentaba Naruto había hecho que su rostro se tiñera de un fuerte color rojo.

-Bueno... a decir verdad... no hay por que alterarse tanto- Sakura alzo su rostro hasta que su mirada topo con dos brillantes ojos azules y le dedico una mirada llena de arrepentimiento- Es que hemos pasado la noche juntos.

Naruto soltó una gran y estridente carcajada.

-Hay tontina no veo nada de malo en que hayan dormido juntos, tu y yo hemos dormido juntos un par de veces-

-Naruto- Murmuro Sakura impaciente.

-No estas entendiendo... es que son blanditas y suavecitas-

-¿Quee?- Naruto la vio con cara extrañada.

-Lo siento, es que recordé las almohadas que usaba en la guardería hace muchos años-

-Bien, estabas diciéndome que no entendía nada de lo que decías y después dijiste algo que yo no entendí- Naruto parecía realmente confundido y en su confusión también confundió a Sakura.

-El punto aquí es que ya no entendemos nada así que olvida lo de "Blanditas y suavecitas" y sigamos con la conversación- Eso había estado tan fuera de tono que Sakura había olvidado por completo el llanto.

-Yo trataba de decirte que no solo dormimos juntos-

-¿Quién mas durmió con ustedes?- Naruto al parecer seguía sin entender.

-¡Nooo Narutoo! Mira...- Sakura desabotono su vestido hasta el segundo botón y le mostró a Naruto un gran y morado chupete justo donde empezaba el sujetador. –¿Ahora entiendes que no fue solo una pregunta inocente?-

-Bueno, si algo así pasó debió ser por que los dos estaban de acuerdo ¿No?- Naruto ya había dejado de abrazar a Sakura y podía notar como intentaba esconder el ligero rubor que comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas.

-No se como fue que llegamos a esa situación, en la mañana desperté y estaba junto a el... anoche tome tanto que no opuse resistencia y me deje llevar... pero Naruto...- Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas- -- -Rompí mi promesa- El llanto volvió a apoderarse de ella y Naruto la abrazo más fuerte que antes.

-Sakura, a veces las promesas pueden romperse por amor, y creo que dejaste a alguien allá abajo que necesita una respuesta-

-Pero Naruto, no puede ser amor, no puede, ya dejo de serlo y no volverá a serlo nunca- La voz de Sakura se notaba temblorosa.

Naruto la separo un poco de el y movió la cabeza en modo de desaprobación pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-Haz sido mi mejor miga desde siempre y para serte sincero jamás creí ese cuento de haber olvidado a Sasuke- Dijo Naruto dándole un suave beso en la frente. –Dile lo que tengas que decirle y si no lo entiende no olvides que me tienes a mi para secar tus lagrimas, Te quiero- Naruto la soltó y se dirigió de regreso a la sala.

-Bien Sakura, creo que es hora de que Sasuke sepa por que lo ignore todo

este tiempo- Se paro al final de la escalera, tomó aire y comenzó a bajar.

* * *

_Ya se... matenme T.T... lo see!! Soy una malaa escritora... pero bueno... me dio por escribir ahoora que estoy en examenes... y mis capítulos son muuy cortos.. gomeen!! Peroo ya promesa de niinjaa d k de ahoora en adelante actualizare por lo menos una vez a la semana... y ke no voy a abandonar esta hermosa creación... por cierto miil graciaas por loos revis!!... no loos merezco pero graciias a todos:_

**Krishi Uchiha**

**Kirasae**

**Arwon**

**nadeshiko-uchiha**

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

**shi no hime**

**Neommi.Uchiha**

**Kisame Hoshigaki**

**mir-i-am-chan**

**Sakurass**

**Karito**

My-san 

**firechan7**

_Todos ustedes me hacen continuar non!! Por cierto... este cap esta medio raroo xD... lo escribi con mi prima y pues nos salio lo raras jaja disfrútenlo y discúlpenme otraa veez!!_


End file.
